The Mistletoe Faux-Pas
by A.Baroness
Summary: It's Christmas time and Niles plans to finally kiss Daphne. His plan, however, does not go as planned. Not necessarily a N/D story ;) One-shot.


**A/N:** I haven't been writing all that much lately (I'd blame my puppy, but he's too cute). BUT. I wanted to write a Christmas story so badly. SO MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

Niles didn't know who had put mistletoe up; not that it mattered much. If no one else had, he would have. He subtly let the branch he'd brought disappear. Quite a few people had come to Frasier's annual Christmas Party. Niles smiled and nodded at people he knew. All he cared about, however, was seeing Daphne. She rushed in and out of the living room carrying trays full of champagne flutes and little snacks. Frasier always hired staff to wait on his guests; still Daphne felt the need to help out simply because she was used to it. Niles sighed feeling his heart swell with love for her. All he wanted this Christmas was to get a kiss from her. Maybe tell her how beautiful she looked. The mistletoe served as the perfect opportunity. Now he only had to figure out a way to catch her under the damn thing.

Roz drowned another sugary drink. She didn't care what was in it; she just hoped it was full of alcohol. Holidays sucked, to put it mildly. She was all alone and her Christmas card reflected just that. After the first two phone calls from her family asking why she still hadn't settled down yet, she stopped answering. Now she was drowning her sorrows; just like every year. Maybe next year it'll be different, she told herself. Roz felt happy with her life about eleven months out of the year. Christmas, however, was a completely different story. There was a longing inside of her during the season that could not be explained. It was felt and she felt it much too deeply.

"Would you stop leering at Daphne?" Frasier dragged Niles into the kitchen.

"I am not leering."

"Oh no? Then what would you call it?"

"I'm…"

"Exactly. You're leering at her. It's disgusting, Niles."

"I love her, Frasier." His big brother merely sighed. He'd heard it a million times by now and it was getting old. He didn't believe his brother one word. It was a silly infatuation and it was starting to be embarrassing. Now that Niles and Maris were separated for good, Frasier had no authority over what Niles did or didn't do. He could only provide his voice of reason and hope that Niles would listen.

"I'm going kiss her tonight and-"

"You what? You're not going to kiss her!"

"Am too!

"Boys, could you both shut up?" Martin walked into the kitchen obviously annoyed. Those hoity-toity people were exhausting.

"I'm gonna tell dad." Frasier threatened.

"So?" Niles crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively.

"What is this about?" Martin slammed the refrigerator door closed.

"Niles wants to kiss Daphne tonight." Frasier told him.

"Your brother is a free man."

"Ha!" Niles grinned at his brother.

"Is that all you have to say, dad?"

"It's Christmas, Fras. Let your brother have some fun. For all we know, Daphne might not feel the same way as Niles anyway." With that, Martin left the kitchen. Niles just stood there, his old fears returning to him like an unwanted gift that he couldn't return.

"You know what, Niles," Frasier said with a smile, "you just try your luck." Niles stared at the on-going party and finally at the mistletoe. Did he still have enough courage to really kiss Daphne?

Finding the perfect spot to watch the mistletoe and be close enough to dart towards it if Daphne happened to be under it, wasn't difficult. Niles nursed his white wine spritzer with utmost precision; he was aiming for a soft buzz that gave him courage to do this. Being drunk wouldn't help anyone. Niles had to watch the weirdest couples kiss under the mistletoe. Some made him smile at least. Daphne, however, seemed engrossed in several conversations. He would hear her laugh from across the room and revel in the fact that she was in his life.

Finally Daphne was done serving Dr. Crane's guests. He hadn't asked her to help, but seeing the hired staff struggle, she couldn't stop herself. Now she was one of the guests herself and to her own surprise, she was enjoying herself. Most of these people were so uptight! However, a few of them were rather nice. They were a lot like the younger Dr. Crane; asking her opinion and actually wanting to hear her answer. In many ways the younger Dr. Crane was like the brother she'd never had. She'd called all of her brothers of course. No matter how chaotic they were, she loved them all so much. She missed them most on Christmas. Luckily, she had found a new family in the Cranes. And a best friend in Roz. She watched as said friend walked towards the kitchen and quickly excused herself from the conversation.

"Oh hey, Daphne." Roz greeted her. She sounded tired.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just thirsty."

"You should drink some water." Daphne told her and poured her a glass. Roz smiled at her.

"I should, but will I?"

"Yes, you will." Daphne shoved the glass into her friend's hand and waited with raised eyebrows until she actually drank it.

"Happy now?" Roz asked and Daphne nodded.

"Doesn't it bother you? Being single on Christmas?" Roz wanted to know. She mentally thanked Daphne for forcing her to drink the cold water; her thoughts felt so much clearer all of a sudden.

"Not really," Daphne smiled, "I'm surrounded by people I love. That includes you."

"Ugh, you're one of these cheerful Christmas people, aren't you?" Daphne laughed gently.

"I believe that there's someone out there for me – and for you. There's no need to fret about it now."

"Yes, you're definitely too cheerful for me." Roz snorted, but smiled at Daphne. Maybe her friend was right; for all she knew, the love of her life was already waiting for her.

"Let's go have some fun." Daphne said and ushered Roz outside. Or she tried to, because the younger Dr. Crane stood in the doorway.

"Oh! Mistletoe!" Daphne exclaimed happily. Roz stared up and saw it; then she looked at Daphne and finally at the man in front of her. Niles, of all people. At least he wore the same shocked expression she did.

"It's tradition!" Daphne encouraged them.

"No." They both said in unison.

"But you have to!" Daphne pushed Roz towards Niles. They both stared at each other in mild disgust.

"Oh what the…" Roz mumbled, grabbed Niles' tie and pulled him towards her. Before she crashed her lips to his, she looked into his eyes. She ignored the sheer panic in them by closing her own eyes. When their lips finally met, Roz was surprised how soft Niles' were. And he didn't even resist her; slowly, he started exploring on his own. And then suddenly Roz forgot everything. There was just this potpourri of feelings. She tasted a mixture of emotions that shouldn't go together but did anyway.

"That was…" Roz began when they finally broke apart.

"Interesting." Niles finished, absent-mindedly licking his lips. His eyes immediately searched Daphne; the woman he was supposed to kiss after all. She smiled at him as if she'd just won the jackpot.

"Awww." She said and folded her hands together. Niles quickly realized what she was thinking and the panic returned to his eyes.

"This was just – the mistletoe and I thought I-" But Niles stopped himself ; this wasn't the moment to tell Daphne anything. His plan, to put it mildly, had backfired. And the taste of Roz was still on his lips and he'd be lying if it didn't intrigue him. Not that he would ever tell her that – or admit it to anyone outside of his mind.

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. I understand." Daphne winked at him and disappeared into the crowd. Niles doubted that she understood anything. Roz looked at him and he wasn't sure how to judge that look in her eyes and so he didn't. Frasier appeared from out of nowhere carrying a glass of sherry. With a grin he handed it to his brother.

"Merry Christmas, Niles."

"Oh shut up, Frasier." Niles said and enjoyed the sweet, sweet taste of the sherry.

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** Yes, I WANT it to end this way ;) MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
